The Appearing Act
by MysteriousFigurePersonThing
Summary: Its been done before and i hope mine'll be different.Hedrick, a teenage boy from the future has been taken to time of kill or be killed. Taken toa time where a war raged on between two different species. Will he see how this time works, or will he crack under the pressure. Set before first movie. Rated T from language cause some language Eventual Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

All rights and Characters go to Cressida Cowell and Dream Works except for my OC and other stuff bla bla bla

 **I'm a Line Break**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Nobody Pov

There was a tall but skinny teen with brown hair walking down the street, the sky was clear but white mist started to form. It surrounded him in a ball. Next thing He knew the mist disappeared, white puffy clouds below me as if I'm standing in the sky, clear blue sky above.

Surprise was written on his face when he figured out that he was walking on clouds, the stars in the night sky shining above him. He looked around with awe in his eyes as he noticed the gleaming white palace shining from the brightness of the moon. That's when he figured out; he wouldn't see his family for a while.

Below the Clouds

"Get out of the way useless" called a guy with black hair and some weird horned helmet on his head. By the looks of it he's the leader of the group. There are 2 blondes either side of him, whom I'm guessing are twins from the fact that they look nearly completely the same apart from the fact that one is obviously male while the other female. Then there's the big blonde boy behind him looking at the scene in front of him with guilt written on his face but not being brave enough to say it aloud in case they turn to him.

"Leave me alone Snotlout" was the short reply that came from a lanky auburn haired teen that was sprawled on the ground. "Why would we do that _Hiccup_ " was the call from the black headed boy now known as Snotlout. "Ruff, Tuff lets have some fun with him." That night Hiccup went home once again covered in bruises. He limped up the stairs, pain flaring in his side with every step.

Hiccup Pov

That night I had a vivid about a strange boy that looked a bit like me walking on the clouds looking towards something that I couldn't see. That's when I saw it, the shining palace. The strange boy was about to walk in when Hiccup woke up. All I could think about when I awoke was the boy and the palace, causing me to fall down the stairs from the lack of paying attention, adding to the still sore bruises under his clothes.

My father, Chief of the Village, Stoick the Vast was sitting on the table eating breakfast before heading out to do his cheifing duty's. Right before he left "Gobber needs help in the forge today Hiccup" he called to me while still stumbling down the stairs "okay Dad" came the reply. See Gobber is the village Blacksmith, tending to the needs of the village through making and fixing their weapons and I am his apprentice. Although he normally doesn't have me forge tings (I still do sometimes at night, how else had I gotten my dagger) I do sharpen weapons like swords and axes.

 **Here I Am Again**

* * *

Unknown Pov

I walked into the palace as dawn was breaking, the white walls turning orange in the light. There were statues everywhere about Thor, Odin and surprisingly Loki. I walked in to where the doors were opening in front of me until they opened up into what I'm assuming is the throne room, going by the multiple gold layered chairs, and on these chairs sat the three most known Norse gods, Loki, Thor and Odin.

I didn't know what to do so I bowed to all of them, doing so caused them to all tell me to rise. I smiled sheepishly as I had no idea what I'm doing here. "What is your name child" bellowed who I am guessing is Odin as he is in golden armor. "My name is Hedrick Didora, your lordship. What am I doing here, if I may ask that is?"

"Ah yes, I brought you here to witness an extraordinary that will change the world. You will remember nothing of your life before being summoned here, apart from your name for obvious reason. When you are done witnessing you will be teleported back to your own time from the second we took you. It is up to you to remember what happened or not." Odin bellowed

"So basically you're wiping my memory, kidnapping me and placing me somewhere that's in a massive war." And with that the three gods in the room nodded the heads as I disappeared.

I appeared in a ship. I have no idea how I got there. I can't remember anything that's happened.

What am I doing here?

And where hell am I even going.

 **AN Line break**

* * *

Will update if I can. First story made, all reviews welcome please try to keep 'em positive

Please Rate and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but OC and bits of blot etc. etc.

Ok people try to guess the name of the chapter. I feel like playing some games

Whoever gets it may become an OC for a future fic or later in this fic only going to be done on a few chaps

All the teens and my OC are 14

Chapter 2:?

Hedrick Pov

I was still on the God forsaken boat. I had been for the past 9 days. The weather had been a good set of bright shiny days with hardly any clouds. Of course that was when I jinxed myself.

It was the 10th day when things went sour. I was thrown across the deck like a ragdoll, I smashed my head against the side of the deck and everything went black

* * *

Hiccup Pov

It's been a week since I had that strange dream; I haven't had a dream since. Every night I can't sleep and when I do just a small noise can wake me. Apart from my lack of sleep everything is normal. I draw what I wish my life was like; I stare out at the others my age in longing. I just wish that they would accept me. It isn't my fault I'm not strong enough to swing a weapon or shoot a bow. The only thing I can do is use a dagger. Even then I'm not good.

There's a huge party being organized for the fact that it's my Fathers birthday. Normally it's just a small get together between a few families but since he's the chief of the village Gobber and Spitelout (Dads Brother and father of Snotlout) have decided to change things up. Everyone's been told to ration food a bit for the feast.

The plans were going well. The party will be held during the weekly council meeting when the elders on the council will discuss the problems or major achievements a person has accomplished like killing their first dragon. The plan is for someone to distract him so he's late to meeting, which should be difficult because he is always and I mean always early, it's as if he rushes everything just to get there.

"Hey Hiccup I need your help in the forge." Gobber cried out drawing me out of my thinking. Gods I still don't know what to get Dad. I could get him a new hammer or sword but he has plenty. I just don't know.

Its four days until my Dad's birthday and I am panicking. I have nothing to get him. I might ask Gobber if he can let me fire up the forge so I can use some of the old metal for a sword or hammer or something. Who knows he might actually let me.

I'm starting to worry, should I or shouldn't I try to make my own sword. I might ask Gobber.

"Heeey Dad ha-have you seen Gobber anywhere"

"Sorry son, no I haven't. Try the great hall or the forge." Well he was no help.

Why is it so hard to find one blondie with an arm and a leg missing?

Ok the great hall was completely empty, the forge was too cold for any type of help. So where in the name of Thor is he. It's like he's disappeared of the face of the island. Time to try the docks.

Ok so he's at silent Sven's farm helping to fix his fence. That's just plain handy. Time to wait near them silently giving them heart attacks ( **A.N. I Love doing this** )

"Thor's hammer Hiccup. How many times do I have to tell you to not do that!?"

"Sorry Gobber but you know I like see your reaction

"Yeah yeah are you here to scare the life out of me or do you want something."

"Yeah I'm wondering if you can let me make a sword or hammer for Dad's birthday." Ok I bet 5 yaks that he'll bring up the time I set part of the forge on fire. No one has let that go, especially snotty and the nuts

"Hiccup, you know I'm not willing to let you make something after you set the forge on fire." Called it.

"Gobber that was 4 summers ago I've gotten better. You of all people should know"

"Fine I'll let you only because it's for your father." Yes I can finally get back to work. I haven't made anything official since I made Astrid's axe when we were twelve. Of course no one but Gobber and Astrid's parents knew about that. The Hofferson's only knew about because they kept bugging Gobber about who made it. He only told them if they didn't tell Astrid, I'd rather not the best axe I've ever made be hardly used because it was made by me. All everyone else is concerned Gobber made a one of a kind axe that was given to her for her birthday, that's all they ever had to know.

I have two days to get the sword finished when disaster struck. A storm was sighted on the horizon early dawn and of course it didn't change course and Berk was hit with the strongest storm is had in years. There was lightning hitting every type of metal out in the open air, thunder shaking the beams in the wooden houses. The storm was so bad that everyone was huddled up in the great hall with the livestock while we wait for the storm to blow over.

The teens, minus hiccup, are sitting around in the corner. Snotlout is flirting with Astrid, which she's trying to ignore, the twins are fighting like normal and Fishlegs is just sitting near them thinking to himself (one of the two that actually think before doing in that group). Well looks like Snot's got another dislocated arm. I think that's the 165th time he got one this year.

"Yo hiccup, get over here." Oh great Snotlout's calling me over again. Yay me.

"What now snot"

"We're going to play a game. Wanna play?"

"Wait your asking _him_ to play"

"Yes I am Ruff, need another person to become our victims somehow"

"Wait snot actually thought about something, other than the terrible pickup lines he says." And with this remark is how his face went from boastful to hurt in a matter of seconds.

"Epic Burn Astrid."

"Shut up Tuff."

"Ok."

"Come on guys let's play"

* * *

 **Rate and Review**

 **If people can guess the game and give me some ideas if you guess right**

 **It is probably the most cliché game for httyd fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything apart from Hedrick and bits of the plot yada yada yada

All set before the first movie until of course the shooting down of a certain dragon

Chapter 3: Truth or dare Part 1

Hiccup Pov

"Ok what are we playing?" I asked the group, "why Truth or Dare of course." Great, trust the people that make fun of me daily to invite me to a game where they can take advantage of you.

"Ok what are the rules?" Snotlout practically yelled "I don't know snot maybe the usual do something embarrassing if you don't do dare and likewise with truth." Ok from what Astrid just said I'm assuming they play this a lot.

"Ok Astrid, jeez. Why don't I do you the honors and dare you to sit in my lap for the game." Ok, Snotlout's going to be hurt a lot today. "First off, you didn't ask me truth or dare and secondly I'd rather sit on Gobber's lap then yours. Kapeesh?"

"Geez babe there's no need to play hard to get." 3… 2… 1…

SLAM!

Hey look an axe sprouted out of the wall with snotlout stuck too it.

"Can someone let me down?" Like anyone's going to do that

"NO!" Thank you Gobber

Why do we even bother with this kid? I mean seriously he never listens to anything anyone says unless it's about him. He's also part of the reason why I want to leave this gods forsaken rock. I think I heard his father say he can't even read once. I think this just proves my point that some people's IQ is lower than their age. Of course if I said that out loud…. It wouldn't be pretty.

"Come on guys let's just play." Thank you, Fishlegs for getting us away from that conversation. "Ok since clueless lover boy is stuck I'm going to go first. Tuffnut truth or dare." Oh great trust Ruffnut to dare her twin. "Dare of course, you know I don't back down on anything." "Except Dad's cooking." Ok yeah maybe that."

"Ok I dare you to… steal Gobber's peg leg by the end of the night." "You do realize I do that alot anyway?" "I know it's just that I told him that you're going to take it earlier to make it harder." "Great. Just great" Ok, those two are complete idiots. You see they're the only set of twins in the town, so their parents say that all twins behave like this (as in basically fight all the time) as an excuse to not be frowned upon by the other parents.

"Ok Snotlout, truth or dare." "Do you even need to ask? No Jorgenson turns down a dare."

2 hours later

This game is boring. It's like they've forgotten I'm here, which isn't very surprising. "Tuffnut it's my turn" Gods damn it ruff can't you both go more than 1 hour before arguing. "For fuck's sake can't the two of you go more than an hour before you start fighting" huh great minds alike. "For your information Astrid, our record for not fighting is 6 hours and that's only because we were trying to see who could go the longest without speaking. I still think you cheated." Tuff says while pointing accusingly to his sister. Greeaattt job there Astrid, they're going to start fighting again. "I so did not." And now is the time to stop listening.

Ok time to try and get back to the game (if they listen to me or not). "GUYS." "Wait hiccup's still here? I thought you left to talk to Gobber." Of course he's the one that doesn't realize I'm here. No wonder the village still wants me to be chief, even if end up destroying as much stuff as the twin. If not more. "Guys are still going to play?" Shit, Snotlout's quieter than normal, so he has to be up to something, I just want to know what. Ok's were heard all through the group. "Ok I'm going to go.

3rd person Pov

"Fishlegs truth or dare." Yay snotty didn't choose me. "Truth I guess." "Ok who do you have a crush on?" Fishlegs' cheeks turned from a pale white to a red tomato in a matter of seconds. "Ruffnut" Fishlegs managed to choke out through red cheeks and his stuttering. "Wait seriously." "What's wrong with having a crush on me _Snotlout?_ " Ruffnut called out with red cheeks while still pulling off a glare that could make some of the bravest men piss their pants. " _Um_ … Ahh… Notthing?" "Good answer." The group of teens sat there with an awkward silence filled with tension so thick that it could be cut through like a hot knife through butter surrounding them. "Ok, Astrid truth or dare?" Fishlegs asks trying to remove the tension

"Hmm might go for truth." "Ok who do you have a cru…" Fishlegs is cut off by Astrid's axe smashing into the wall next to him. A girly scream emits from Snotlout, which is sitting next to Fishlegs. "Ok let me change that question." Fishlegs manages to choke out through his quivering voice. "Who do you like the most out of this group?" Fishlegs asks with his voice still shaking about the axe sized hole in the Great halls wall.

"It's me isn't, huh babe?" "In your dreams Snotty. But I actually have to say Fishlegs. It's only because he doesn't annoy me 24/7, doesn't hit one me all the time (Astrid glares at Snotlout while saying this) and doesn't destroy the village." Everyone stared at her as if she grew a second head. "Umm I think we might stop the game there. Oh and Astrid can I talk to you alone please?" Ruff called making it sound more like an order than a question.

 **Chap 3 is done and Chap 4 is on the way**

 **Has anyone else noticed the look on Astrid's face at the start of HTTYD? It's like a look of regret/pity. Anyone else notice that? Or is my eyes playing with me.**

 **Please review**


	4. AN

I know I said I would update soon last year but that didn't happen now I have no idea what im doing with the story, mainly cause I've forgotten the main plot for now. I don't know if I'm going to continue. If you want me to pm me review, whatever. If not the story will basically just stop where it is for a while until I remember where it was heading in the first place.

In the mean time I will be posting a few one shots for httyd, PJO or, Magnus chase eventually again I don't know when but they will be coming soon. Hopefully.


End file.
